


關於Metawin 22歲那一夜

by kongjiproduction



Category: F4 Thailand (TV), F4 Thailand (TV) RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29652264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kongjiproduction/pseuds/kongjiproduction
Summary: 儘管大小不對，你那隻戒指早把我套牢了。
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	關於Metawin 22歲那一夜

  
「ลงมารับดิ้」  


推開閘門，看到那個人倚在車旁，低頭按著手提電話，身後的車椅上靜靜地躺著一盒禮物。  
  
深深吸一下空氣，調整自己的呼吸，可心還是撲通撲通地狂跳著，大概不是因為看到他我太快樂，而是因為我丟下了八萬多觀眾，飛快地跑向門口大閘所致吧。大家知道吧，我家很大，從大廳穿過花園跑到門口，需要走蠻遠的。嗯。我22歲了欸，早就過了因一個人而小鹿亂撞的年紀了。  
  
「喂，你地咪傾咁耐啊。Dew同Nani大約10分鐘之後就到㗎喇。」P’Eed說了幾句，就頭也不回地走進我家，閘前只剩我跟他。  
  
這時候我才看清他的臉。他抬起頭，臉上的粉底有點斑駁，頭髮也有一點亂亂的，穿著黑色鬆垮垮的短袖襯衣。怪不經意地轉身拿起後面的禮物，遞給我  
  
「禮物呢度，生日快樂。」  
「係噉㗎咋？」雖然看到他一下班就跑過來，連妝都沒卸，我就已經很滿足了。覺得自己那顆懸著的心終於歸位，這一刻好像遇見了全世界，晚上十一點多黑漆漆的外面頓時都點起了光。  
  
「唔係你仲想要咩？」  
「無...」嗯，好像是要求太多了，默默地低下頭，卻督見有甚麼銀色的在一閃一閃。  
  
他乾脆把自己的手遞到我面前，像是宣示著甚麼。  
「生日嗰陣你收埋喺airpods入邊隻戒指。」  
我頓時瞪大了眼睛，他有收到嗎？當時聽到他說原來耳機沒有壞，我就以為他把我送的禮物扔到一邊，裡面的戒指也不會送到主人手上了。  
「不過...size唔啱，我前排攞咗去整。今日下晝我咪po咗相囉，你唔見？」  
他翻到自己IG限時動態，指著那一隻戴了戒指的手指...當天下午的時候我看到Tu，還馬上按走了這則story。  
  
啊，原來是這樣，我...又錯怪了他。  
抿一抿嘴唇，我剛抬起頭想說些甚麼，嘴巴卻被甚麼柔軟的碰了一下。  
輕得像蜻蜓碰到水面。  
  
來得防不勝防，甜蜜的漣漪一圈一圈向外散開，然後我掉進了一個紮實的擁抱。  
「สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะ ลูก」

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> ลงมารับดิ้（落嚟接我）  
> .  
> สุขสันต์วันเกิดนะ ลูก （生日快樂啊，細路）  
> .  
> 嘻嘻  
> 20210221一定係BrightWins要好好記低嘅一日，所以寫低自己嘅想像～  
> 祝大家新一年繼續同我地一齊瞓喺坑底，唔好爬出去 :)


End file.
